


chaos reigns

by notatallyourseed



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Richie Mike and Ruth are triplets in this, Richie Tozier Being Richie Tozier, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallyourseed/pseuds/notatallyourseed
Summary: firstaideddie: NOOOOOOO :( not my favorite wheeler-tozier :(((((((trashmouth: eddie i’m literally ur bf :(
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Billy Hargrove/Karen Wheeler, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Mike Hanlon/Original Female Character, Will Byers/Dustin Henderson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. never should settle

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Please leave a comment with any suggestions & tell me what you thought of the chapter!!

THE LOSERS CLUB

trashmouth: hey fuckers do yall wanna be in a chat with my sister??? she and dustin just broke up and she’s sad and needs people to talk to

beverlymars: omg no!!! poor ruth!!! yes absolutely

enbybilly: RUTH!!! BABEY! add me immediately wt

stanielle: Poor thing! I’d love to be added, Ruth and I haven’t really talked before but she seems so sweet. I hope it gets better.

mike.hanlon: Can I help in any way?? I can bring her Taco Bell, doesn’t she love Taco Bell?

trashmouth: ABSOLUTELY PLEASE DO THAT

benthebuilder: add me to the chat & let me know if i can do anything. ruth is so kind, she and dustin really seemed to love each other :/

trashmouth: she loves him so much, he dumped her because he felt weird about dating his best friend’s triplet

beverlymars: im sorry WHAT?

enbybilly: theyve been together for a long time,,,, did he just not care to notice that sooner

mike.hanlon: im on the way

firstaideddie: NOOOOOOOOOO not my favorite wheeler-tozier :((((((((((((((((((

trashmouth: eddie im literally ur bf :(

firstaideddie: I love Ruth omg I feel awful

trashmouth: its okay babe, ur mom is my favorite kaspbrack  
trashmouth: making the chat now

trashmouth added ruthiejoy, beverlymars, enbybill, benthebuilder, stanielle, firstaideddie, and mike.hanlon to the chat  
trashmouth named the chat RUTHIE SUPPORT CHAT

ruthiejoy: im guessing richie told u

beverlymars: we’re all so sorry, ruth

enbybill: ruthie you absolutely do not deserve this you precious little soul

stanielle: I always had a weird feeling about Dustin.

trashmouth: !!!!!! ruth even stan thinks he’s a shit

ruthiejoy: i know he is but i still love him  
ruthiejoy: im so in love with him god this fucking sucks

benthebuilder: mike is bringing you taco bell. he told me to tell u that because he’s a responsible driver

ruthiejoy: thats so sweet

benthebuilder: i’m so sorry ruth

stanielle: We love you, Ruth!!! I’m so sorry that this has happened to you.

trashmouth: #dustinisoverparty

ruthiejoy: no lets not cancel dustin. we’ve been dating since we were fourteen, this was bound to happen eventually. hes a good guy, he just didnt love me like that

beverlymars: my god ruth ur such a good person  
beverlymars: i wouldn’t be able to hold back on talking shit if i had just gotten dumped

benthebuilder: ruthie im gonna bring u ihop tomorrow, is that cool?

ruthiejoy: im gonna cry richie why are ur friends so nice  
ruthiejoy: richies such an asshole why do u guys like him

trashmouth: its bc i’m insanely hilarious and attractive

ruthiejoy: shut the fukc up richard  
trashmouth: fukc

beverlymars <<<< trashmouth

beverlymarsh: stop making fun of ur sister she’s sad

trashmouth: fine

RUTHIE SUPPORT CHAT

trashmouth: im fucking with you i love you ruthie

ruthiejoy: i love u too richie i like you better than mike rn  
ruthiejoy: and nancy and holly and mom and dad

beverlymars: BUT NANCYS SO COOL

trashmouth: PFFFFFFFFFFT  
trashmouth: nancy has a picture of jonathan hanging on her ceiling

beverlymars: wait why am i so weirded out by that

ruthiejoy: we all are  
ruthiejoy: fuck i just remembered i have to take all the pictures of dustin and i off my mirror

beverlymars: i’ll come over with ben tomorrow and help you

ruthiejoy: thank you bevvie

beverlymars: np love

ruthiejoy: im changing the subject now because i’m sad and i don’t wanna think about dustin anymore  
ruthiejoy: im pretty sure my mom is hooking up with billy hargrove

beverlymars: WHAT THE FAWK

enbybilly: like max’s brother billy????? the FUCK????

benthebuilder: ????????

trashmouth: RUTH WHAT THE FUCK WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT  
trashmouth: WHY DO U WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MOM’S SEX LIFE

ruthiejoy: i dont, but last night i went downstairs to get food & billy was in the kitchen shirtless???? he was like “hey! you’re ruth, right?”  
ruthiejoy: and we talked for a minute and when i asked him what the FUCK he was doing in my house ad midnight he told me that he was hanging out with my mom???

stanielle: Ruth, there are so many things I would rather think about than Karen Wheeler having sex with Billy Hargrove.

ruthiejoy: HOW DO U THINK I FEEL??? she’s my fucking MOM

firstaideddie: not so funny to think about people having sex with ur mom, huh richie???

mike.hanlon: I’m at your house with Taco Bell, Ruth  
mike.hanlon: also Hey what the actual fuck

ruthiejoy: idk mike dont ask  
ruthiejoy: u can come in!! just come up to my room

mike.hanlon: Okay love!!

trashmouth <<< mike.hanlon

trashmouth: i know youve been in love with my sister for two years, but her boyfriend just dumped her. give her some time. she needs to heal.

mike.hanlon: I will. I like her so much, I hate that Dustin broke her heart. I’m gonna go up to her room and take her the food, I’m not gonna stay long though. 

trashmouth: alrighty dude

dustyboy <<<< michaelwt

dustyboy: hear me out

michaeltw: yeah no thanks

dustyboy: i think im gay


	2. preggers?????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ruthiejoy: NANCY IS THIS URS????? WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A PREGNANCY TEST IN THE TRASH
> 
> nancykate: THATS NOT MINE WTF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a fun chapter ;)

WHEELER-TOZIER SIBS

ruthiejoy sent a photo

ruthiejoy: NANCY IS THIS URS????? WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A PREGNANCY TEST IN THE TRASH

nancykate: THATS NOT MINE WTF

trashmouth: its mine, eds got me preggers

ruthiejoy: FUCK YOU RICHIE STOP IT

michaelwt: um?????? it’s definitely not mine or el’s

ruthiejoy: holy shit is it mom’s

nancykate: probably not, i dont think shes been with anybody since she and ted divorced

trashmouth: oh shit i guess ruth didnt tell you

ruthiejoy: billy hargrove was in the kitchen at night a few night ago

nancykate: lmao no he wasnt ruth ur kidding

ruthiejoy: no nancy im not kidding

michaelwt: yall if mom has another baby there’s gonna be six of us

nancykate: thats too many kids

ruthiejoy: ill go ask her

trashmouth: yeah do that ur the favorite

dustyboy <<<< michaelwt

michaelwt: i support you no matter what, but you did break my sister’s heart and that does kinda make me wanna beat you up

dustyboy: understandable  
dustyboy: how’s ruth

michaelwt: she’s doing okay. bev came over this morning and helped her take all those polaroids of you two down. 

dustyboy: i love her so much. she’s my best friend. i just don’t think i love her like that. i feel like shit about dumping her. i just couldn’t sit there and continue to tell her i love her and kiss her and stuff when i’m not even sure if i like girls

michaelwt: yeah  
michaelwt: dustin, you know i support you, right? i know ruth will too. you should tell her. 

dustyboy: i know. i just don’t want her to be upset with me for not telling her sooner.

michaelwt: dude she’s blaming herself for the breakup. you need to talk to her. at least tell her you love her as a friend and tell her that you can keep your distance for a while if that would help

dustyboy: oh god  
dustyboy: yeah i can do that

dustyboy <<< ruthiejoy

dustyboy: ruth i am so so so sorry

ruthiejoy: i know you are  
ruthiejoy: please just tell me why you actually broke up with me. was it something i did? did i fuck up? i just really want to know

dustyboy: i do owe you an explanation. “you’re my best friend’s little sister” is not a good one. recently i’ve started realizing that while i love everything about you and i love spending time with you, kissing you doesn’t feel right. sex doesn’t feel right anymore. 

ruthiejoy: dustin if youre ace i don’t want you to think that will make me fall out of love with you

dustyboy: i’m gay

ruthiejoy: oh  
ruthiejoy: when did you figure it out?

dustyboy: a few weeks ago. i just didn’t feel right being with you anymore. i felt like i was lying to you. ruthie, i love you so much and i broke up with you because i didn’t want to hurt you. no girl wants to date a gay guy.

ruthiejoy: i love you too  
ruthiejoy: you’re still my best friend

dustyboy: i just needed you to know that it wasn’t your fault. 

ruthiejoy: i need a few days to myself. i need a minute to think about everything. i promise you, i’m not mad at you in the slightest. 

dustyboy: okay

RUTHIE SUPPORT CHAT

ruthiejoy: dustin and i talked  
ruthiejoy: we’re not getting back together ever. i still love him and he’s my best friend, but we’re gonna take a few days away from each other

beverlymars: i’m proud of you ruthie

enbybilly: i love you ruth!!!!

ruthiejoy: i love you too bill + thank you bevvie   
ruthiejoy: i’m gonna miss having sex

trashmouth: YOUVE HAD SEX

firstaideddie: richie stfu you’ve also had sex

beverlymars: WAIT A MINUTE

stanielle: Um?????

mike.hanlon: Guys, I love you but I have no desire to hear about your sex lives.

stanielle: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

benthebuilder: !!!!!!!!!!!!!

firstaideddie: ok

ruthiejoy: i had to find out that my mom’s been having sex with billy hargrove and now theyre dating and she’s pregnant this morning

trashmouth: it’s true, i was there

beverlymars: UM?????? WHAT??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

firstaideddie: jesus christ theres gonna be ANOTHER one of yall???

benthebuilder: congrats to your mom!!!!

mike.hanlon: Oh my gosh that’s exciting!!!!

ruthiejoy: are yall forgetting that this means max is technically our aunt now

beverlymars: haahahhahahahHAHAHAHA WHAT THE FAWK IS UR LIFE RUTH

ruthiejoy: idk anymore

trashmouth: pls god let it be a girl  
trashmouth: billy is such an asshole i dont want it to be anything like him

ruthiejoy: oh its definitely a girl

beverlymars: can they name it something cute

ruthiejoy: considering our names are nancy, michael, richard, ruth and holly i’m gonna say no

benthebuilder: i like holly’s name!!!! 

ruthiejoy: her middle name is suzanne

benthebuilder: nevermind then

ruthiejoy: lmao nancy’s PISSED  
ruthiejoy: she’s moving in with jonathan in a few weeks and mom is turning her room into the baby’s room

trashmouth: nancy has been replaced

ruthiejoy: never

mike.hanlon: Wait this is so odd does this mean Billy is gonna be your stepdad

ruthiejoy: FUUUUUUUCK

trashmouth: he’s kinda hot, wouldnt mind calling him daddy

ruthiejoy: let’s do the richie shut up challenge

firstaideddie: BREAK UP WITH ME FOR BILLY WHY DONT U  
firstaideddie: HES LITERALLY FUCKED UR MOM

ruthiejoy: i hate my life!!!

mike.hanlon: Ruth :(

ruthiejoy: mikey :(

mike.hanlon: i’ll bring you taco bell tonight again ruthie!!!!

ruthiejoy: should we just all hang out??? i miss everybody

firstaideddie: YES

mike.hanlon: Perfect!!

trashmouth: y’all can come over, mom is going out with billy :)

ruthiejoy: ew

benthebuilder: i can come over, but also isnt billy like seventeen

ruthiejoy: hes nineteen but its still gross

enbybilly: i can come over!!!!

stanielle: I’ll be there, I can bring cookies!!

beverlymars: i’ll be there early, i’m getting off work in five minutes so i’ll just head over there afterwards

ruthiejoy: omg yay

trashmouth: see yall then!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
